1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an image of an examinee's eye, and a monitoring system.
2. Related Art
Ophthalmic photographing apparatuses include ophthalmic optical coherence (OCT) tomography apparatuses, fundus cameras, scanning laser ophthalmoscopes (SLOs), and the like. In a follow-up monitoring by an ophthalmic photographing system, there is a case where images of the same area are obtained at different inspection times and dates. For example, when an ophthalmic OCT apparatus is used, a tomographic image of the fundus is obtained multiple times. The course of a lesioned part is monitored based on the difference of the tomographic images.
In such monitoring, the following procedures are conceived. That is, image data corresponding to an obtained image is selected from an examinee's eye image stored in an ophthalmic image filing system. Then, by displaying this image data on a display monitor, the follow-up monitoring of the examinee's eye image is conducted.
Related technical literature: JP-A-2008-29467